By My Side
by Bongos-Lucy
Summary: this is the story of Jack and Rose Dawson's lives together after titanic. yes, jack survives! please read...maybe a baby? hehe bad summary, i know
1. Prolouge

**A/N in this story jack lives! Yay! This is rose and jacks life after titanic. I know...not very original right? Oh well! Oh and ...**

**LISTEN TO HYMN TO THE SEA FROM THE TITANIC SOUNDTRACK ! It works for the scene! And its amazing**

_rose's pov_

"Come on Rose." Jack said as he lead me off the ship. I clung to him as we steped onto the cold hard pavement of New York.

Everywhere you looked people were crying. Some were crying because they survived. Most were mourning for their friends, family, and other sould forever lost at sea.

The sight made me hug Jack tighter, never wanting to let go. I could feel his grip tighen around my shoulders, and his soft lips kiss the top of my head. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. My body felt week, and my head spun. All i wanted now was to stay safe i n Jacks protective arms. I wanted to have his babies, and wear his ring. I wanted to spend eternity with him, never to be separated.

This wasn't the end. No, it couldn't be. This was just the beginning of a brand new life with my soulmate.

**A/N ok...short. but its the prolouge. so...R&R! PLEASE! yay!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N k. chapter 1. Woooot**__

5 months later...September 1912

Rose and I married in May and Rose is now 5 months pregnant. Apparently she conceived the night the titanic sank.

We're both overjoyed for the birth of our baby. I really want a baby girl, and Rose wants the baby to be a boy. She says she wants a little me. I guess I don't care as long as s/he is healthy. But, we're so young. Rose is only 17 and im 19. Sometimes i wonder if i can support my family and be a great father. Rose says I'll be the best, and i say the same for her. She's just glowing with happiness.

I found work in a cafe and i sell my art in a new friend's art studio, while rose knits items that she sells. Yesterday she finished knitting a white pair of booties for our baby. The owner of the Studio let us pay rent for the small 4 room apartment above the art studio. I work at the studio twice a week and 3 days a week in the bakery.

I'm going to suprise Rose with a crib i built for the baby. I hope she likes it. It's almost ready to be used. I just need to finish sanding it. I Can't wait.

Jack.

Jack closed his notbook and placed it in its designated spece on one of the bookshelves he built. Rose was cooking in the kitchen while humming their song, Come Josephine on my flying machine.

He got up and walked over to rose, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing them gently on her baby bump. She jumped a little at the touch, but chuckled and pecked her husband on the lips.

"whats cooking, doll?" he said in a southern (US) accent.

"Pot roast." she said looking down and sounding dissapointed. Jack picked up on her tone immediately. He cupped her face in his hands and lifted it up.

"look at me rose." Jack said to her softly. she hesited. "Rose..." he proded. hesitantly she looked into his electric blue eyes. "whats wrong?" he asked her sounding sad as well.

"oh jack, i just wish i could give you more." she said, tears forming in her big eyes. Jacks heart droped.

"rose...you've given me everything! you're wearing my ring, your carying my child! and pot roast sounds _Delicious_." he said. Another tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. JAck pulled her into her favorite tight bear hug and kissed the top of her head, knowing he had the same wish.

"oh" rose gasped. her hand flew down to her stomach.

"Whats wrong?" Jack said alarmed

"Jack...The Baby...it kicked!" she said with joy. Rose then took Jacks hand and placed it where she felt the first kick moments ago. Something nudged his hand, and they looked into each others eyes beaming. They knew this was one of the many moments they had together that theywould never forget.

**A/N soooooooo? what do you think? pleaseee tell meeeeee what the sex of the baby should be! also i know you probably dont want to but please review and tell me your thoughts! R&R! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL! -Lucy /3**


	3. Chapter 2

3 days later...

I'm **NOT UPDATING **untill i get at least 5 reviews. is that to much to ask?

Jack had finally put the finishing touches on the crib and was ready to surprise Rose. She had gone to the market earlier so he decided it was the perfect time to put it in their room. After setting it up at the foot of their bed he patiently and excitedly waited for rose to return.

A half hour later he heard quiet footsteps coming op the stairs to the apartment, and Jack immediately ran to the door to open it for her, and carry any bags she may have.

"Hello darling." rose said as she entered carrying a bag of groceries. Jack took the bag and kissed her on the lips.

"Come with me." he said happily putting down the bag on the table in the kitchen area.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously as he lead her to their bedroom. He stopped at the door.

"Close your eyes, and no peeking!" he said, making Rose smile. She obeyed his odd wishes and let him lead her to his destination. Once he was in front of the crib he wispered in her ear "you can open you're eyes now."

Slowly Rose opened her eyes and gasped at the object in front of her. It was a crib made of beautiful polished red mahogany. It had carvings and such detail! Rose was speachless. She felt her throat tighted and her chin start to quiver. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack dissapointedly wiped away the tear.

"you hate it, don't you..." jack said . Rose turned and looked Jack in the eye.

"Jack, it's absolutely Gorgeous!" she said, more tears forming in her eyes. "How..When..?" She stuttered.

"I started about a month ago...when you were asleep...thats when I would work on it most..." He said proudly. She looked at the crib and couldn't help but laugh. Jack was just so perfect.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" she said smiling to herself. "We're having a baby in 4 months, Jack." She walked over to the mirror on her dresser and rubbed her bloated bellie.

"We're gonna be parents." Jack said wrapping his arms around her looking in the mirror as well.

"Jack, I have to tell you something..." Rose said worriedly.

"What is it Rose? Is the baby ok?" Jack said tightening his grip on her.

"No, No, the baby's fine...but Jack, I'm just...Scared." She addmitted. She was scared. she was only 17, 18 in Febuary. She was too young to be a mommy. Jack sighed in relief and laughted at Rose. "Whats so funny?" she asked. Jack stopped laughing.

"Rose, what do you have to worry about? You're perfect." he said kissing her neck. "You're not the one who has to worry about being a good parent..."

"Jack Dawson! How dare you say that! You're the most gentle, lovable, wonderful man i have ever met! I've never seen anyone so excited about this sort of thing! You're going to be the best daddy anyone's ever seen! You'll walk down the street holding our baby on your hip and people will cry with jelousy of your natural fatherness!" she said, not sure if fatherness was a word. He kissed her cheek.

"Rose, I love you so much." jack saud pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Jack, More than you will ever know." She said kissing him.

That night they both slept in each others arms, smiling.

...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm **NOT UPDATING **untill i get at least 5 reviews. is that to much to ask?

**PLEASE **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so my friend kept telling me to write more, and i truelu have nothing to do. so...yeah. i lied. but come on, are reviews too much to ask for? please review. also u have to tell me if you want a boy or a girl. i really need to know. if u dont then i'll draw the answer from a hat. love ya...anyway...**

3 months later...

Rose was now 8 months pregnant and her stomach was huge. She had a hard time getting shoes and stockings on, and her ancles were swollen, which could never be of any help. Jack was always there to tie her shoes or rub her back. When she had cravings he not once complained. By the end of the day, though he would never tell Rose, he was exhausted. He even cooked and cleaned.

Rose loved everything he did for her. Everything. She felt almost overwhelmed to give him his perfect beond perfect child. 100% healthy, no flaws, beautiful. But then again, with a father like Jack the baby was bound to be lovely.

Soft thunder in the distance broke her thoughts. She never did like thunderstorms. As a child she would try to hide, and Ruth though she was being unreasonable. She never comforted her.

She looked over at the clock. 4:30. _Time to get dinner started for Jack when he returns home. _she thought. Slowly she hoisted herself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen area and started preparing the food.

"I'm home!" jack called from the door. Rose smiled to herself and waddled over to jack.

"Hi honey," she kissed him "how was your day?"

"It was boring. As usual." he laughted. "How is the little bandit?"

"Haha, well, the baby is feisty. I'll give it that." Rose said rubing her belly. Jack smiled. He couldn't wait to hold the baby in his arms. His baby. At that moment he thought of his mother, she would be so excited.

A huge crash of thunder brought him back to reality.

"oh." rose gasped. The baby kicked, hard. It seemed to have hates the noise as much as its mother.

"are you ok?" Jack asked. "Did the baby kick again?"

"Yeah, hard..." she said. "I guess it's the storm." Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She gasped again as her knees bucked. Jack thankfully caught her in his arms.

"Rose!" jack said fear coating his voice. He picked her up bridal style and lay her carefully on the bed. Just as she was layed down she felt another strong pain.

"Ow!" she screamed. What was happening? She was only 8 months pregnant!

"I'm gonna get a doctor!" he said running out. he ran as fast as he could to the nearest doctor and told him what was happening.

Jack brought the doctor back as soon as possible. Poor Rose was writhing in pain.

"Jack!" she shouted from the bed as he burst throught the door.

"I'm right here, Rose, I'm here." he reasured her stroking her clammy forhead.

"Sir-" the doctor began to say as he and the nurse/midwife prepared for the birth.

"Jack." He cut him off.

"Jack...I think you need to leave now. This is no place for you right now." the doctor said matter-of-factly. Jack gave him a hard glare.

"I'm staying." he growled. Rose had never heard him like this. The Doctor was about to protest but jack's glare was hard.

"Alright..." he said shaking his head.

"AHHHH!" Rose screamed as another painful Contraction ripped through her body. She gripped Jacks hand tightly.

"Its ok Rose, It's almost over." Jack promised.

"Time to push." the doctor said still unsure of Jack's preasance.

_56 minutes later_

Rose was exhausted. She had pushed for almost an hour now.

"I see a head." the doctor said.

"Come on Rose." Jack said. "Push!"

Finally, at 5 am December 17, 1912, Jack and Rose's daughter Eva Molly Dawson was born.

"Rose, We have a daughter." Jack said with pride and joy. He always wanted a baby girl.

"I know Jack. She's perfect." Rose said as the midwife lay the baby in her arms. For 2 hours the new parents Doted on their baby.

"oh my how stupid of me..." Rose said ashamed. Jack was puzzled.

"What?" he asked

"Hold her Jack, She's your little girl." Rose said handing their baby over to jack. When Jack took her in his arms he felt protective. Like he didn't want to let go of her, ever. He felt like a father. All the thoughts on how old he was and how he was going to support his family were gone. He knew he would do anything for Rose and Eva.

They were his life.

This was his moment. Nothing could ruin it. Not even Cal. He wouldn't let anyone. Cal would never go near Eva. He was sure of it.

Slowly Eva fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack couldn't be happier.

**as u know. i lied. hehe but omg please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

2 days later

Journal,

I haven't sleped since my darling Eva was born, which was two days ago. Jack has been so good to us both. He hasn't gone back to work yet, maybe in the next 2 weeks. He's gotten up with eva every time she's cried at night unless it was to feed her, which, of course, was my job. I can't say im supprised. Jack is such an amazing person. He knows how to stop Eva from crying almost instantly. Just holding her...

Having a baby is so hard though. Cooking for both Jack and I while taking care of the house and of course Eva, is tireing, even with Jack for support. But some how we must manage. I wish i had some friends who live nearby. But sadly, they're all half way around the world.

Jack has made a few friends from work, but none have wives, or wives i enjoy the company of.  
Maybe i should try to make friends...Oh! but at such an inconveniant time! how will i find the time! maybe when im out with Eva! Maybe...i hope so. It's going to be lonely without jack at home with me, as always. Maybe i should get a dog. No, no..bad idea right now.

~Rose D

As i put my Journal away I thought of the night Eva was conceived. What a horrible, tragic, terrible, and at the same time beautiful night. and I remember perfectly well what i did once we had a place to stay.

_Flashback WOOSH_

_"Well, here we are." Jack said trying to be enthusiastic, but not quite coating the sorrow in his voice. We set what we had left down on the floor. I decided to walk around and explore our new home. The paint was chipped, the floor was creaky, and a window was broken, but it wasn't all that bad. With a little work it could be nice. _

_I decided then that i wanted to never wear what i had worn on the Titanic ever again. Just box it all up and put it in the back of my closet. So i did just that. While we were on our way here we stopped and i bought a dress, very simple, 3rd class, but it was something warm to wear. So i changed into that and put my other dress and jacked into the box. without a second thought. _

_After that We both looked for jobs. About a month later i realized i was pregnant. etc etc_

_END FLASHBACK WOOOSH_

Remembering my old dress and Cals jacket, I went to my closet and found the box behind my shoes. I slowly opend it and took out My dress first. It was filthy, torn, and it didn't smell vert nice...

A tear carefully crept down my cheek and droped on my memory. I quickly put it at my side, folded and ready to put back.

Next i pulled out my shoes i wore. They had holes and had faded. Definately not something i would wear again. I put those on top of my dress.

The last thing I pulled out was Cal's jacket. It smelled of old sea water. But it was heavier than I remembered. The weight seemed to be coming from the left pocket. I reached my hand in and froze.

There was definately something there. I slowly wraped my cold fingers around it and slipped it out of the pocket. I couldn't beleive what i saw.

It was The Heart Of The Ocean. I couldn't breath. The tears came faster and heavier. Until i was balling.

"Rose?" Jack said coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and said "Whats wro-..." Stopping abrupthy when he saw what i was holding.

He didnt seem to have anything to say.

"Rose, we need to keep this a secret. No one, and I mean NO ONE must know about this. Where did you find this?" Jack said seriously

"I-in Ca-al'-s p-pocket" i studdered still crying. He looked at me with pity.

"Rose, Im sorry.." He said. I quickly hid the necklace back in Cal's coat pocket and put everything back into the box, and behind the shoes. Jack then hugged me and held me in his arms. It seemed like we were there forever, until Eva woke up.

"Why don't we get her." Jack wispered in my ear, and wipping my eyes.

"Okay." i said getting up.

We walked to eva's crib and Jack bent over to pick her up.

"Hi baby girl." he cooed. "Whats the matter huh?" she wasn't screaming anymore but she was still wimpering. "haha Eva, Eva, Eva, he said bringing her close to his chest. "Do you want mama?" Jack chuckled and handed her to me.

She then fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you little Eva." I wispered and kissed her forehead gently. Jack smiled. Then I put her down in her crib and covered her with blankets i knitted. It _was_ January.

"Jack, I don't care what we do with the Diamond. I would trade Nothing for what i have now, and thats all that matters. I Love you and Eva so so much. Your so dear to me." I said. Jack wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"I was kinda thinkin the same thing." he said hugging me closer.

"Im tired." I yawned,buringing my face into his chest. Then He carried me bridal style onto our bed

"Then sleep, love." He said. and so i did. very soundly. Until of course, I was awoken by the sunshine of my life.

...

so..? ya like? idk SO RANDOM and kinda bad. but idc. hahaha PLEASE REVIEW

**REVIEVVVV**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

A month has gone by since Eva was born. Jack went back to work about two and a half weeks after she came, but said if we didn't need the money so much he would never go back. But, oh, it's so hard, especially in these cold winter months to keep her warm. Well, to keep everyone warm. Yarn isn't cheap so knitting blankets and hats are sadly on hold.

Poor Jack is so tired after he gets home from his jobs. When he does come home, though, he helps me with dinner and the house. One of his main priorities is holding Eva. and Eva loves him so much. He can get her to stop crying no matter what. Oh, but I still wish I could give him more. Dinner's barely anything, it's always cold, and I'm always tired. But soon that will change. I promised myself.

~Rose Dawson

I closed my notebook and walked into our bedroom where Jack was holding Eva on the bed.

"Come on Eva, You can do it!" Jack encouraged. "Just pull the muscles on the corners of your mouth up and you'll smile!" he said hopefully. Eva gurgled and pulled on his shirt. Jack chuckled. "Oh, Eva..." Jack said kissing her forehead.

"Whacha doing?" I asked him siting next to him.

"Trying to get her to smile." He said looking at me. "It's been a month, so she should be smiling." he said picking her up so she was at eye level with him.

"Why don't you tell her how special she is and how much you love her?" I suggested kissing his cheek. He smiled softly.

"I do that everyday. Why should now be any different?" he asked.

"Try it." I encouraged.

Jack chuckled. "hey baby girl, you know you are the most, one of the most.." he looked at me. "special people in the world to me. I love you and your amazing mother with all my heart and you are so beautiful. and I can't wait until you make your first pancake. It's going to be so funny." he said to her. I chucked at the last part.

"Ok, jack, it was my first time making a pancake. Don't laugh." I said. He kissed my cheek and hers.

"Sometimes I can't help it." he laughed. "Why don't you sing to her?"

"Me, sing? what would I sing?" I asked.

"What about our song." he said looking at me. Then he adjusted Eva in his arms.

"Alright." I said giving in.

"come josephine on my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes..." I started. Then jack joined me.

Balance yourself like a bird on a beam In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher Oh! My! The moon is on fire Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up, all on, Goodbye!" Jack and I both looked at her. She was asleep.

"Another failed attempt." Jack said getting up.

"But we put her to sleep." I stated following him over to her crib. He carefully placed her within the blankets and covered her. Then he leaned over and kissed her. I did the same, brushing a bit of blonde hair out of her face. Slowly her lips began to curl upward.

"She's smiling, Rose!" Jack whispered.

"I know. Isn't it lovely." I said. These were the moments that made everything worthwhile.


End file.
